


It Is What It Is

by klembek2002



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen, John and Sherlock's hug, it is what it is
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek2002/pseuds/klembek2002
Summary: TLD sprawia, że mam ochotę zawinąć się w kocyk i nie wychodzić, dopóki mój umysł nie przestanie wariować (czyli całkiem długo). Ten odcinek jest taki cudny, taki piękny, że no po prostu nie mogę. A jeszcze ten przytulas na końcu. I, żeby fangirlowa część mózgu przestała świrować, napisałam to.Oczywiście, nie uważam, że John nic dla Sherlocka nie robi. Jedynie wyobraziłam sobie, co on może czuć/myśleć w takiej sytuacji (kiedy jest w dołku emocjonalnym)





	

\- Jest dobrze  
\- Nie, nie jest  
\- Nie. Ale jest jak jest  
Sherlock opiera policzek o głowę Johna, a Watson dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, kto go przytula. Nie kto inny, jak jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant, samozwańczy socjopata. Mężczyzna, który nie uznaje sentymentów, którego nie chronią przyjaciele, tylko ich brak. Mężczyzna, który był przygotowany zginąć razem z nim, tej nocy, na basenie. Ten sam, który zginął i wrócił do niego. Który zabił na oczach kilkudziesięciu ludzi, choć wcale nie musiał. Ten sam, który przed kilkoma dniami postawił na szali swoje życie, byle tylko go uratować.  
A co zrobił John? Przez te wszystkie lata nie zrobił praktycznie nic. Dowodzi temu fakt, że Holmes zaniemówił na wiadomość, że jest czyimś najlepszym przyjacielem. Jego przyjacielem.  
John nie zrobił nic, by mu się odwdzięczyć. Nie dość, że nawet nie wiedział, kiedy Holmes ma urodziny (Irene Adler wiedziała! Irene!), obwiniał go za śmierć Mary, zwątpił w niego, pobił go. Swojego przyjaciela. Żadne przeprosiny nie były wystarczające.  
\- Tort  
\- Słucham?- mówi trochę zdziwiony Sherlock. Odsuwa się krok i próbuje spojrzeć Watsonowi w oczy. Doktor uśmiecha się słabo, starając się nie wyglądać aż tak żałośnie  
\- Masz urodziny. Tort to podstawa  
Może uczynki choć trochę to naprawią. Na początku małe, później coraz większe. Aż w końcu Sherlock znowu nabierze przekonania, że coś dla Johna znaczy

**Author's Note:**

> TLD sprawia, że mam ochotę zawinąć się w kocyk i nie wychodzić, dopóki mój umysł nie przestanie wariować (czyli całkiem długo). Ten odcinek jest taki cudny, taki piękny, że no po prostu nie mogę. A jeszcze ten przytulas na końcu. I, żeby fangirlowa część mózgu przestała świrować, napisałam to.  
> Oczywiście, nie uważam, że John nic dla Sherlocka nie robi. Jedynie wyobraziłam sobie, co on może czuć/myśleć w takiej sytuacji (kiedy jest w dołku emocjonalnym)


End file.
